A Time to Show Mercy and a Time to Turn Away
by Kagamusha
Summary: PRESENTLY DISCONTINUED
1. The beginning of my story

Yo! Picci lover number one here with another story! (Because having only one story looks super pathetic!) Well here ya go! Hope ya like it!  
  
Disclaimer: No silly, I don't own anybody in the real show!  
  
Chapter one; The beginning of my story  
  
The few strands of hair that had escaped my braid were lifted off my neck with a cool breeze. The rest of my bundled hair dropped, helpless against gravity as I hung off the cliff.  
  
Half my body slung downward in the air, while the other half stayed on the stable ground, tied down with a rope holding tightly above my left knee. My hips began to ache from pushing against the rock wall.  
  
"Almost.there."  
  
My right arm was fully extended, just barely touching the Dragonball's smooth, golden surface. I pushed off the side of the cliff with my free hand giving me just enough distance to snatch the glowing sphere off the bit of rock on which it rested on.  
  
I pulled myself upward and stood at the top of the giant piece of rock, wiping the sweat off my brow.  
  
"Whew, finally! The last Dragonball! I can't believe I've gotten this far in only two days!"  
  
I dropped the Dragonball into my old worn backpack with the other six glowing proudly.  
  
I tossed off my dark glasses, which may have seemed ordinary, but they were very much on the contrary. I had created them myself for the exact purpose of the dragonballs, to lead them to me, to find them for me and finally make my wish. See, when you put them on, you don't see anything but darkness, except the dragonballs which burn a bright blue.  
  
You have to be careful, though, and make sure you're not moving because if there's something in the way, you won't see it! I've hit my head so many times, it's a wonder how I still know how to use them! One time I even knocked myself unconscious in my basement for hours! Now I stood here in my black tank top and blue jean shorts, walking to the opposite end of the cliff. I began climbing down the cliff; damn it was hot!  
  
Fifteen minutes later, I was at the bottom of the two hundred and fifty-foot plus cliff and walked toward my dark blue Jeep. I threw the bag on the passenger seat as I pulled myself in. As soon as the engine was running, I cranked up the A/C to level ten and turned the music as loud as it could go on Mega Bass.  
  
I grabbed a water bottle out of the glove compartment and gulped it down to the half way line. No vegetation was seen for miles, and no other cliffs either. It was completely plain with the exception of a few rocks here and there. Dust was everywhere, especially on me!  
  
Maybe I should take a bath before I summoned the dragon. I looked around. The question was, were would I? There was absolutely zero water population. Damn it. I guess I could use the bit of magic I had learned before I left Silver Acres.  
  
Doctor Comoto was the one who had told me of the dragonballs and taught me the little he knew about creating and controlling water, land, and sky. It was all he knew and he had passed it to me when I told him I was leaving to seek out the dragonballs. The only other magic known to man at this point were fire, wind, sun, and plants, but they were unknown to Dr. Comoto, and myself.  
  
Now I turned off the engine and climbed out of the off-road vehicle. I spread my arms and concentrated on the ground in front of me. Soon, it shook, and then separated to reveal a large crater, as big as a small lake. I now filled it to the brim with ice-cold water and stripped my clothes to a bikini. I let my hair swing down freely to my knees and dove in.  
  
I turned and twirled in the wondrous feeling of being free. The water felt so good on my salty-dry skin. I arose to the surface and gasped deep breaths, relieving my lungs. Just as I was bent into a mid-dive, I looked up to see a figure in the distance.  
  
Damn it! I thought  
  
I quickly got out and dried off. I grabbed a fresh pair of shorts and faced my opponent as I had many times before. He came swiftly in his own hovercraft, and then jumped to land in front of me.  
  
"So we meet again." He said  
  
"Hello Syaka." I responded with forced pleasantness.  
  
"I sense you have collected all the dragonballs. Good for you! You did a wonderful job, but now, I'm afraid, I'll have to take them from you."  
  
"In your dreams! The last time we met, it was a mere stroke of luck that you got the one dragonball, but it was skill that got it back!"  
  
"I will soon have what's rightfully mine!"  
  
Like it? Well I hope so, I'll try to put up the next chappy soon, but.. We'll see! *smiles evilly* bwahahahahaha!!!!!  
  
PS Guitar Daughter of Piccolo, if you ever happen to read this, when you write your stories, make sure they're on WORD and not WORKS WORD PROSSESOR, they're two WAY different programs! See ya! 


	2. ARISE DRAGON!

Yes! Second chappy and still going! This is like, my number one accomplishment. (That's pretty pathetic isn't it? No need to answer, it was rhetorical)  
  
Disclaimer: I only own the characters that you've never heard of till now. (E.I. Jade, and NOT characters from DBZ.  
  
Chapter two; Arise Dragon!  
  
Syaka ran toward me in a charge, and then sprung up into the air. He fell back the Earth right in front of me and swung out his right leg. I jumped, avoiding falling to the dust then ducked to a right punch.  
  
He jabbed and swung in a desperate attempt to strike me.  
  
"FIRE BLAST!" He cried out, his hands in front of the other.  
  
A swirl of fire came right at my body, closing in quick.  
  
"WATER DRAGON!" I shouted as a tunnel of water sprung from my own power.  
  
Most of his fire blast had been extinguished, but still some fire still came from the sides of my water blast and, before I knew it, hit my bare stomach.  
  
I clenched my teeth from giving into my immense pain and crying out. The burns weren't severe and I could probably heal them later, but I would not show him any weaknesses, EVER!  
  
"You've gotten better." I said to him calmly, hiding my pain and anger.  
  
"You're not so bad yourself." He replied.  
  
He seemed equally as calm, but as I looked closer, I saw he was sweating badly. And was it just me, or was he trembling? I couldn't believe it, he was afraid! He hid it well though, because his next attack came quickly.  
  
"FIRE ERUPTION!" He yelled as I felt the earth shake.  
  
This attack had been used on me before as a training program back in Silver Acres and I knew exactly what it was and how to avoid it. Just as I sprung into the air, the pillar of fire burst from the ground I had been standing on.  
  
Now I knew why he was afraid! Fire must be the only magic he knew (and he didn't control it very well either.)!  
  
I landed in a crouch and looked around. Now where had gone?  
  
Through the burns, I could still stand tall, Syaka, on the other hand was leaning against the rock wall for support. He thought he was well hidden, but it was just too easy to predict him!  
  
I raised both hands to the air, "You amateur! How dare you think you are worth to battle me! You hardly know the meaning of magic and now you hide?! I will make you pay for wasting my time and energy and end this petty duel here and now!" I yelled to him.  
  
I closed my eyes and, despite the cloudless sky, it began to grow dark at midday. Huge black clouds rolled inward, obeying my every command. Soon the entire sky was covered in a dark fog and the thunder grew louder.  
  
Suddenly, a single bolt of blue lightning sprang out of the sky and struck me head on. I absorbed every particle of the pure energy letting it flow through my body. It lifted my hair and swirled around my slim figure. I floated a few inches above the ground from the pure energy and felt my eyes burn a bright blue from the enormous power.  
  
I opened my eyes, knowing they were covered in light blue energy, then mentally ordered another bolt to strike. A strip of red light burst from the sky as Syaka only watched in dead amazement. The negative energy hit his chest hard and he fell to the ground in a broken pile.  
  
I let my arms fall to my sides, sending the storm away, but blue lightning still surrounded me. I lifted my right hand and the dragonballs were immediately at my side. With a few swift movements they were in the proper position.  
  
"ARISE DRAGON!" I shouted.  
  
I had heard things about the eternal dragon, but when he sprung into the air, it was hard to believe something that enormous came from something so tiny. In this new form though, I was fearless, inside and out.  
  
"WHAT IS YOUR WISH?" he asked in a deep voice.  
  
"I wish all my riches and every valuable possession to go to Doctor Comoto of Silver Acres."  
  
At first he only looked at me, but then his eyes turned a ruby red.  
  
"IT IS DONE." He responded. "AND YOUR SECOND DESIRE?"  
  
"I wish...."  
  
~*~  
  
hehe, now THAT"S a cliff hanger! I wish I could do italics, but for some reason, when I post, it doesn't show! Jiga-wha? Anywho, ya might be gett'n these chappys pretty quick, but hmmmmm, lets see what happens! (Hehe) =P  
  
-the evil one 


	3. A Nemak Named Jade

Here's chappy number three, hooray! I'm getting these up pretty quick, at least until I get writers block or something. (If you read my other story then, no it's not writer's block, I just really want to build up suspense. You'll NEVER guess what I have in mind for that one! Mwahahahaha!)  
  
Disclaimer: *Jumps off a fifty story building where the lawyers finally gave up and opens parachute before yelling into a megaphone, "I DON'T OWN ANYBODY FROM DBZ!"  
  
Chapter three; A Nemak named Jade  
  
Darkness..... Fire.... Water..... A dragon.....Darkness. These were the last images I saw before awakening from my dark, blurred dream.  
  
~*~  
  
~A/N: okay, this might get a little confusing, but now I'm going to take this from Piccolo's perspective, k? Don't worry, it's only temporary and I'll tell you when I change back. Not too sure how long it'll go though. ~  
  
~*~  
  
My head turned quickly and my eyelids shot open reviling two coal-black eyes. Something had just came out of nowhere. The ki didn't seem familiar and it was in a far off forest. For some reason I couldn't help but go see who, or what, it was.  
  
It was strange, my curiosity had never gotten the better of me before and I could really care less. The ki wasn't even that strong, and yet here I was, flying in the air, already slowing down to land in a slight clearing of trees in the middle of a dense forest.  
  
I immediately saw the limp creature no bigger than Goku's youngest, Goten, was. Its back was turned from me so I couldn't see a face. It had long silver-blue hair so I assumed it was a little girl strayed away from home. But if so, why was her ki larger than the average?  
  
She had a black-top-dark-blue-bottom gi on and small dark blue shoes that looked exactly like Krillin's old ones. Why would someone have their child wear that? I had never seen an average human with one on.  
  
As I walked closer, my shadow fell upon her. I kneeled and turned the young girl over. I gasped and fell backward in my shock. It was a Nemakian, a girl Nemakian!  
  
~*~  
  
It had been a few hours since I had arrived here. After a few minutes, I had rid myself from most of the surprise. Now I sat here suspended in the air in a deep meditation. I had been debating whether to take her to that old bastard Kame, take her to my cave and wait for her to wake up, or to just turn away and forget I ever saw anything.  
  
This was rediculus! It shouldn't take this long to make up my mind! What was wrong with me today? Nothing I had done would I have occurred usually and looking back on it I scolded myself for acting like I cared for this being of nothing. But she wasn't nothing. She was one of my kind, and a female at that!  
  
It hadn't been heard of for thousands of years, yet here she was. I made up my mind and stood. I might regret this, but if I didn't I might regret it even more. My cape fluttered behind me as I turned away.  
  
Only after two strides did I stop in my tracks as I heard a rustling behind me and a slight moan. Very slowly, I turned around to face the child who was just now sitting up and opening her eyes. She rubbed her face and then looked at me with an expression mixed with both curiosity and fear.  
  
Her eyes, unlike mine, had brilliant colors of silver and blue, just like her hair. She stood and looked at me.  
  
"Girl," I said harshly, "who are you and where did you come from?"  
  
Either my voice was too harsh or too loud, or she was surprised I spoke because she practically jumped back.  
  
"Well?" I asked, my voice no softer than the first time.  
  
"My name's Jade. I don't know where I came from." She said as if she were on the verge of tears.  
  
"Well what DO you know?" ~A/N: I would have put "DO" in italics, but it wouldn't have posted it anywise! On with the story! ~  
  
"I know that I'm Nemakian and you're Nemakian and we're from planet Nemak, but this is Earth." She replied, apparently fascinated with her shoe.  
  
"Is that all?" I asked, well this girl was stupid.  
  
She only kept her steady gaze downward. I stepped closer to her and she flinched as if I would hurt her.  
  
"I also can sense your ki." She added quickly.  
  
No wonder why she was afraid. At least she had common sense. Her ki was higher than an average human because, of course, she was Nemakian, but I sensed she didn't know (or maybe I should say remember) how to use her power.  
  
I took another step, noticing she didn't even come up to my waist. She was in my arm's range of distance and I knew exactly what I had to do, no matter how much I hated it.  
  
"Do you know how to fly or fight at all?" I asked her.  
  
"I might of on the past, but I suppose no. No I don't." She answered.  
  
"Good." I said as I caught her up by the waist and shot up into the air before she knew what was happening. I flew in the direction of Kame's as the girl struggled under my arm in vain.  
  
~*~  
  
Did you like it? I hope so! Ya didn't expect THAT now did ya? (once again the italics thing) well, see ya soon! (Maybe) =P 


	4. A New Challenge

I'm back with your fourth chapter. Thank you so much for reviewing, it's a real up-lifter! Please, please, please instant message me or send me an email! I love talking with you and getting to know you better. (I've made a LOT of friends that way!) Now here's your story:  
  
Disclaimer: *whispering while hiding under a bed* I don't own DBZ.  
  
Chapter four; A New Challenge  
  
~A/N: okay....after a huge debate against myself (guess who won) I've decided to switch back to the perspective of Jade. k? k, here's your fourth chapter..... In Jade's perspective remember.....In case you didn't notice it'll be in Jade's first person. Okay? Are we all clear? Okay, on with the story..... In Jad- *iz hit with a club held by a huge man in black*.~  
  
~*~  
  
I struggled under the large muscular arm of the male Nemak, but to no prevail.....he was too strong! I really didn't like flying, at least not when I'm being carried in such a position! Who was he anyway? Why would he do something like this to one of his own kind? Why did he seem so familiar?  
  
I was sure I had never seen this man before.....at least, I was pretty sure. What had happened? Why couldn't I remember anything? Oh God I was afraid, and this man's stern look didn't help at all.  
  
I had to get away, I didn't really even think about what would happen AFTER he let go; if he let go. I tried a different approach by ramming my elbow straight into his gut, but he acted as if he hadn't felt a thing!  
  
My blood boiled in my veins and my fist formed, small, but firm and strong. Before I knew what I was doing, I swung hitting him right in between the legs. ~A/N: okay, first, ouch....I'm really making him hurt and second, yes, I know Nemaks are supposed to be asexual but come on people, it's called fanFICTION!!! So nasty reviews regarding that WILL be deleted, okay?!~  
  
He stopped in midair and doubled over, letting me go. I had a long way to go from being so high up in the sky and I screamed all the way. I was going to hit in a matter of seconds....I would die. I shut my eyes so tight a few tears squeezed out.  
  
Suddenly, I stopped with a lurch; my nose only inches away from the ground. I slowly opened my eyes to see the man crouched there beside me, panting. He had snatched my gi right where the top and bottom met.  
  
He stood reaching his full height....wow he was tall! He pulled me up to his eye level and looked straight at me still panting.  
  
"Young girl, I think you've given me more than enough trouble!" ~A/N: yay! A quote right out of comic book number two! Of course it was boy instead of girl though!~ he said then slung me over his shoulder like a rag doll were I was well out of the way.  
  
I gave a short scream as he blasted up into the air. My hair whipped around wildly as he went even faster than before. He was like a bullet he was so fast! I had trouble breathing and gasped for air I kicked on his chest and pounded against his back, but he only went faster. My head grew light and I got very dizzy.  
  
The world spun; God stop the spinning. Suddenly we came to an abrupt halt and I was thrown downward carelessly. I hit a hard cement ground and slightly bounced from the force. I tried to get up, but it was hard and my world still spun. I scrambled to my knees, wobbling and falling constantly.  
  
I heard a voice, someone yelled, then another person gasped, but who.....I couldn't see that well. Finally, I made out a voice.  
  
"Breath! Take deep breaths!" it yelled.  
  
I wasn't breathing? I couldn't believe it, something as simple as breathing! My mind must have really shut off after that flight with hardly a breath. I panted and my world was clearer.  
  
I saw an old wrinkled Nemak kneeling before me. ~A/N: I would have put Dende in Kami's place, but then I couldn't scold Piccolo! hehe, now where's the fun in that?~  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked me in a kind, soft voice.  
  
"I think so." I replied trying to stand.  
  
He caught my arm as I lost my balance and helped me up, staring at me in fascination.  
  
"I can't believe it, I really can't believe it!" He said to himself, still holding my arm.  
  
He pulled me closer and looked straight into my eyes. It was like he was burning through me and reading my soul. While this would make most people uneasy, I somehow trusted the man like I had known him before and allowed him to search though my mind.  
  
After a few moments of silence, he let go and straightened himself as much as him hunched figure would allow him.  
  
"Yes, well, perhaps I should introduce myself." He said, "I am Kami-sama, guardian of the Earth." ~A/N: That's the way they say it in the book.~ "And THAT is Piccolo, I'm sure he never told introduced himself."  
  
He looked at Piccolo sternly and marched up to him.  
  
"You could have hurt her flying so quickly, she could have been very hurt, even dead! How dare you treat a being of our kind that way, and a female at that!" I would have paid attention to the scolding and enjoyed it very much had my mind not wandered to the beauty surrounding me.  
  
"Oh..." I cooed, putting a hand to my mouth, still wide-eyed.  
  
A few moments later I heard footsteps behind me as I was still gawking at my surroundings.  
  
"Amazing isn't it?" the old man said behind me, who obviously had enough of Piccolo.  
  
"It's a wonder how Mr. Popo keeps it so dazzling." ~A/N: I would have put Mr. Poopoo if not for spell check!=D~  
  
I nodded my head slowly, still speechless.  
  
I looked over to Piccolo who was meditating, probably trying to shut us out. I walked up to him staring upward. I had just now noticed how beautiful he really was. Suddenly, his eyes shot open and glared at me harshly.  
  
His stare was so cold; it was like the blood froze in my veins. I couldn't move, I was too scared.  
  
He sneered at me, making me no more comfortable, but I had to speak my mind. I couldn't stand it any longer; I had to say it.  
  
"Train me." I blurted without even thinking.  
  
He stood and looked as surprised as I had seen him yet, but soon recovered and became serious. His shock had once more become a scowl.  
  
Kami ran behind me and put his frail, worn hands on my shoulders.  
  
"My dear, surely you must be joking!" he said sounding desperate for the right answer.  
  
"No, I want you to train me." ~A/N: "And don't call me Shirley!" hehe, old joke.~ I replied confidently.  
  
"Why the hell should I waste my time on a female runt like you?!" he yelled.  
  
"Because," I said, my voice steady and strong. "you need a new student."  
  
"The hell I do!" he said sarcastically  
  
"Let me rephrase that." I said, picking my words more carefully. "You WANT a new student. A new challenge. You're alone again and you don't like it any more than you did before. Gohan's grown and doesn't need you anymore, he has his father to train with and can very well take care of himself. You need and want this, so I challenge you Piccolo, former Great Demon King. I challenge you to train me as you did for Gohan."  
  
"How the hell did you know all that?" Piccolo said, surprised, yet stern.  
  
"Do you except my challenge?" I pressed.  
  
"I won't answer that until you tell me how you knew all that information!"  
  
"I really don't know, I just looked at you and knew. I really can't describe it myself. Now, do you except?"  
  
He paused and looked at me in a terrifying way, but I stood my ground. He seemed to be searching my eyes for answers, but I stood my ground. Then he took a breath to answer, but I stood my ground.  
  
"I will do it on one condition."  
  
My heart leaped for joy, "Name it." I replied trying to hide my shock and happiness.  
  
"You remain mine for five years with no interfering.....from anyone."  
  
~*~  
  
well, there ya go! I'm gonna try to get to, oh lets say, 20 reviews, THEN I'll start TYPING the next chapter. 30 and it'll be done in a flash! I'll be surprised if you give me 30 reviews from DIFFERENT people! (sorry anime rebel) hehe, I'm so mean!! Did you know that in the comic book they say Kuririn instead of Krillin? And Master Roshi is Kame-Sen'nin! I think the rest iz the same, but I never heard Tien called Tenshinhan. It's so weird! Sorry, random thought(s). Anyway, REVIEW!! Review review review review review review review review review for God's sake REVIEW ALREADY!!!  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW, ya know, this starts to sound really weird after a while, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW, okay, if you're still reading I'm officially impressed, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW, DARN IT REVIEW ALREADY!!!!!!!!  
  
-Picci lover #1 


	5. Man's True Way

Jeez! You'd think you guys would review more to get the next chapter, but noooo, you have to what till I die because this is killing me! I swear I want to just tell you what happens, but then it wouldn't be very suspenseful now would it? Now where's the fun in that? Jeez. Jerks. You guys suck ya know that? Anyway, I know this is really confusing right now, but you'll figure it out as the chapters come. SO REVIEW! And you might be getting these chapters pretty slow because my computers messed and I'm being forced to use the public library if I put them up at all. (reviews are encouraging!) So if you don't review, I won't go to all the trouble of putting them up and you won't get it for a really long time! (I'm using my laptop right now) *sticks tongue out* so there!  
  
Disclaimer (to those who still CARE!): I don't own DBZ.  
  
Chapter five: Man's True Way  
  
I hesitated, five years was a long time, but a long time with this wondrous creature standing before me.  
  
"Done." I said finally drawing in my breath as Piccolo walked away smirking.  
  
"Why Jade?" Kami asked with sorrowful eyes, "Why? Why would you request such a thing? Piccolo is not the easiest trainer, in fact, he may very well be the hardest."  
  
"He may be the toughest, but he has a heart. Gohan brought it out in him before, but he's grown cold again. He needs someone, don't you agree?"  
  
"I still don't see how you could have possibly....." his voice trailed off as I watched Piccolo meditating in the distance.  
  
A few moments later my daydreaming was broken as I felt Kami watching at me.  
  
"I....uh....oh." I stuttered, looking for some kind of explanation while my cheeks grew purple.  
  
"You were looking at Piccolo. Almost like you....you do! That's why you wanted him to train you! You love him!"  
  
My cheeks burned furiously as I felt the blood rise to the surface.  
  
"NO! Uh, I mean, no, it was for his benefit I swear!" I yelled.  
  
"Uh-huh, okay, sure, for his benefit alone." He said looking ahead.  
  
I only looked down, feeling ashamed that he knew so soon, I wished he hadn't seen me.  
  
"You will sleep here tonight, then tomorrow you will leave with Piccolo." Kami said quietly, breaking the silence.  
  
"HELLLLOOO!" a high female voice pierced the air, "Is anybody HOOOOOME?"  
  
I turned, gingerly taking my hands from my ears. There stood a female human with short blue hair grinning at me. Next to her stood a large vehicle with wings on the side. I cooked my head curiously as more humans of both genders appeared from the metal craft.  
  
A female with black hair tied into a knot bent over me to stare me straight in the eye.  
  
"A girl Nemakian you said Gohan? She doesn't seem that special to me." She said rather loudly.  
  
Now my shock was gone and replaced with anger. How dare she! I took a step back to put distance between her face and mine.  
  
"Who ARE these people?" I asked facing Kami.  
  
"We're Piccolo's friends!" said a cheery man wearing and orange and blue gi.  
  
I blinked; Piccolo had....friends? Sure, I knew about Gohan, but no information came to my attention of anyone else at all.  
  
"Why are you here?" Kami asked rather rudely, not that it wasn't rude for them to come uninvited.  
  
"We heard about this Nemakian and decided to welcome her to Earth!" The black haired female said.  
  
"Uh, me? But....how?" my mouth fumbled, trying to think of the right words.  
  
Piccolo was suddenly next to me, "How DID you know?" He asked forcefully.  
  
"Eighteen told me." A short man with short black hair said.  
  
"Yamcha told me."  
  
"Bulma told me."  
  
"Chichi told me."  
  
"Gohan told me." The female called Chichi said ending the conversation with everyone looking at Gohan.  
  
"Gohan?" Piccolo asked suspiciously.  
  
"My mom sensed me communicating with you and asked who it was, I cracked!" He admitted.  
  
Piccolo only snorted and walked away into the building.  
  
I turned back to the group of humans as they drew closer. I stepped back, not wanting to be so close, but they only crowded around me, completing a circle. I tried to back away, but bumped into a man's leg.  
  
I wasn't frightened, it's just that I wasn't one for humans. They made me uncomfortable, the way they starred and chatted among themselves, as if I couldn't hear them.  
  
"Hey there." One man said kneeling, "My name's Yamcha, what's yours?"  
  
He acted as if I couldn't understand him or I didn't know anything. I squared my shoulders and stood tall.  
  
"My name is Jade, and I'm NOT a baby!" I said flatly.  
  
He looked stunned and taken back.  
  
'Good' I thought.  
  
I turned and stopped just before bumping into an orange leg. I looked up to see another man, but with wild hair smiling down on me.  
  
"Hi! My name's Goku!" ~A/N: Who else?~  
  
I gritted my teeth and tried not to say anything.  
  
'Just let me out you idiots!' I wanted to scream.  
  
I gasped and looked upward into the sky. Their heads shot up to see what I was gawking at.  
  
'Pack of fools!' I thought as I squeezed through various legs.  
  
As soon as I could breath again, I ran franticly behind Kami with my arms outstretched in a desperate attempt to get away. Soon 'Yamcha' looked back down.  
  
"I don't s-" he said then looked around for me.  
  
Soon the others caught on as my head emerged from behind the old man.  
  
"There she is!" 'Chichi' exclaimed pointing to me.  
  
I backed away again as they walked toward me. They would walk forward and I would walk backward.  
  
'Damn it! Well, it worked for a while! Goku is still starring upward! Hehe, what a moron!' I thought chuckling to myself.  
  
My giggles stopped in mid-laughter with a gasp escaping from my mouth. I swung my arms wildly with one foot off of the platform; I had walked too far and now reached to end.  
  
I desperately tried to keep my balance, but it was useless and now I let gravity take over.  
  
"Why doesn't she just fly?" I heard Yamcha say.  
  
"She doesn't know how!" Kami yelled.  
  
'No! I won't be weak! I must have known how to fly before this! I will!' it seems as though time had stopped.  
  
I saw Goku racing toward me, but in form I had yet to see. A bright golden light engulfed his body, his hair standing on end.  
  
Although I knew he was coming at me in the speed of sound, he was slow and I saw every movement. I too was falling slowly, but I was completely aware of it.  
  
I had to stop falling, I did not want to be saved by a strange man, Piccolo's friend or not. Then suddenly, I felt words coming to me. I squeezed my eyes shut and blurted out words that seemed familiar to me, yet strange as they came out of my mouth.  
  
"Charna Kotaka!" I yelled, not knowing how I knew the phrase.  
  
I jerked to a stop and opened my eyes, what happened? Did Goku save me? No! He was still above me, starring down at me with a confused look and time had resumed as usual.  
  
I was floating there by myself; I was flying! A smile broke on my face, I don't know how, but I was flying without any assistance what so ever. I suppose my self-confidence was too great because when I tried to move upward in the air, I was shaky and unbalanced.  
  
'Okay, so I hadn't MASTERED flying, but I still could, that's a start! I'll practice and I'll get better, maybe even as good as Piccolo!' I thought as I wobbly floated upward.  
  
I landed on the cement softly and looked up at a very surprised Kami.  
  
"You didn't tell me you knew how to fly!" He said.  
  
"That's because I didn't know myself." I responded calmly.  
  
"Then how-"  
  
"I don't know! It was like the Gohan thing, words came to me and I said them and all of a sudden, poof! I know how to fly. I'm supposing it has to do with my past, but how am I to know?"  
  
"Gohan.....thing?" Chichi asked surprised, "What do you have to do with my son?"  
  
"Oh don't ask!" 'you hag!' I wanted to add.  
  
I ran into the building, my only hiding place, maybe they'd get the hint and leave! I took refuge in the first room that came to my eye. It was dark, but I could make out that it was big and grand.  
  
I leaned against a great white marble pillar and hugged my knees, closing my eyes.  
  
'Why am I so different?' I thought, 'will it be like this wherever I go? People starring and gawking and pointing, whispering to others? God I hope not.' I had seen my first glimpse of the world and I hated it already.  
  
I'm not sure, but I think I started silently crying, because I found my face damp. And either I passed out or I fell asleep because I woke up to find myself sprawled out on the cool floor and it was terribly dark out.  
  
I stood rubbing my eyes and heard a light pitter-patter from outside. Curiously, I walked out and gazed into the night. I discovered water; tiny drops of water lightly sprinkled across the Earth, feeding plants and refreshing animals of the land as well as people.  
  
I stepped into the light drizzle and let the drops run down my hot face and soak my gi. Spontaneously, I began to dance. Not knowing why, I glided across the lookout, gracefully twirling and landing without falling on the hard ground.  
  
A few moments later, the drizzle stopped reaching my body and I looked upward, continuing my dance. The rain had not stopped, yet it didn't touch my skin.  
  
'Strange.' I thought, 'why isn't it coming to me?'  
  
I stopped dancing and saw that a bright blue force field was covering me! I lifted my hands and let the energy sink into my flesh, it had come from me, but why? Was it the dance? Had I discovered a new power?  
  
My thoughts stopped as my head snapped up and my fangs barred forth. There standing in the distance was a man, a human man, watching me. It was a human I did not recognize and hadn't come before, a stranger to my eyes.  
  
I had decided not to trust any of the human race at all, especially one I didn't know. He stepped closer and a low growl escaped my throat. He took another step and my power rose. Again he came forward and I raised my fists with newfound strength and courage.  
  
He burst forward in a sprint and I felt his power, I couldn't fight him! He'd kill me in an instant! I feel to my knees as he still charged to me.  
  
~*~  
  
Okay, I made it longer than all the others because you probably won't get another for a while. I'm thinking about doing a Justice League fic, opinions anyone? I'm also starting another story, but I'm not quiet sure about what to put it under or how soon, may be a while. It's really late now and I bet you anything I won't be able to go to sleep now that I've written this and I'm not ti- *loud snoring fills the air*. 


End file.
